charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Thornwood
Abigail Thornwood is the antagonist from the novel Mystic Knoll. Having been the laughing stock of the town since childhood, Abigail grew up to become a vengeful and hateful person. She began practicing magic and used it on those who had hurt her in some ways. To exact true revenge on her enemies, she mothered a child with Lucas Barnes, the star quarterback from school, and cursed it to be an instrument for her cause. History Early Life The townsfolk often ridiculed her because of her birthmark that covered her right eye and cheek, and because of her father's cruel exterior. Having inherited her father's cruel nature, Abigail grew up to become a vengeful and angry person. According to Ida, she was born without the ability to care for others and could not understand why someone would care for someone else. She started practicing magic by tapping into the power at Mystic Knoll to get back at those who did her wrong: such as making someone rot their teeth or giving someone bad breath. To a father who never acknowledged her existence, she cast a spell to make Joshua hang himself. At eighteen, she spelled the star quarterback to be her date to prom and conceived a child with him. She opted to use her baby as an instrument for her ultimate revenge. Abigail cursed her daughter at a mystical place called "Mystic Knoll". As she was only a practitioner, she had to rely on external magical sources to fuel her spells. Not wanting to be discovered by the higher powers, she cast the curse on the day of the solar eclipse, which was one month before Harriet's birth. Revenge The day for her revenge twenty years later. Harriet transformed into a chimeran monster and flew all over town looking for Abigail's targets. The Charmed Ones lured Harriet to them by gathering as many targets as they could find, finally luring her back to Mystic Knoll, where they managed to weaken the spell on Harriet. An enraged Abigail then took over Harriet's body, but the Charmed Ones prevailed in the end. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate another being or object through the use of a crystal and a map. ;Other Powers *'Channeling:' The ability to channel magic through external forces. *'Possession:' The ability to take control of another being's body. Abigail briefly took over her daughter's body to make her go after her targets. Spells Abigail's Curse Cast from creatures of the night, Fang and claw, leather and flight. Two times ten shall pass before They know my vengeance, hear us roar. To Enact Abigail's Curse Cast from creatures of the night, Fang and claw, leather and flight… Two times ten has passed, the core Of her vengeance waits no more. To Break Abigail's Curse Be gone cursed creature of day-night, Fang and claw invoked by spite, Two times ten has now passed The child will be herself at last. Appearances Abigail Thornwood appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Spirits Category:Novel Mortals